PMBoK
PMBOK Guide (ang. A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge) – standard zarządzania projektami opracowany i opublikowany przez Project Management Institute. Pierwsza wersja PMBOK została opublikowana w 1996 roku i od tej pory jest regularnie rozwijana oraz aktualizowana. W 1998 r. PMBOK otrzymał akredytację American National Standards Institute i funkcjonuje jako norma zarządzania projektami na terenie USA. Metodyka PMI – jest ogólnym zbiorem zasad zarządzania projektami skodyfikowanym przez Project Management Institute i wydanym w postaci PMBOK® Guide, który został powszechnie uznany za podstawę wiedzy profesjonalnego kierownika projektu. * W 1983 r. PMI podjęło próbę podsumowania doświadczeń w dziedzinie zarządzania projektami. * Kilka lat później sformułowano obszary wiedzy o zarządzaniu projektami na podstawie zebranych materiałów oraz badań. * W roku 1996 PMI opracowało standard zarządzania projektami, którym jest "Kompendium wiedzy o zarządzaniu projektami” (ang. A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge, The PMBOK® Guide) lub w skrócie PMBOK®. * Od tamtego czasu standard PMI jest ciągle udoskonalany, co przełożyło się na kolejne edycje PMBOK®, które wydawano w odstępach czteroletnich. * Na przełomie lat 2012 i 2013 opublikowano najnowszą aktualizację standardu PMI, tj. jego piątą edycję. Jednocześnie z wersją angielską standardu została opracowana polska wersja, która ukazała się również w tym samym roku. PMBOK® Guide to zestaw najlepszych, ogólnie przyjętych dobrych praktyk zarządzania projektami, który powstał w celu utworzenia płaszczyzny wspólnego języka, zestawu pojęć właśnie z tej dziedziny. Jego popularność jako wzorca procesów zarządzania projektami dowiodły m.in. badania przeprowadzone przez niemiecki instytut zarządzania projektami GPM oraz międzynarodową firmę konsultingową PricewaterhouseCoopers. W obu przypadkach wykazały one, iż 41-43% badanych organizacji wykorzystuje PMBOK® Guide jako metodykę zarządzania projektami. Project Management Institute, PMI – międzynarodowe stowarzyszenie zrzeszające kierowników projektów (ang. project manager, PM). Project Management Institute powstał w 1969 w Pensylwanii w USA jako stowarzyszenie non profit zrzeszające profesjonalistów w dziedzinie zarządzania projektami. Obecnie PMI zrzesza ponad 454 tys. członków w 185 krajach, w których istnieje ponad 250 oddziałów (ang. PMI Chapter). Opublikowane wersje PMBoK: A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge, PMI, USA, 1996 A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge, Second Edition, PMI, USA, 2000 A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge, Third Edition, PMI, USA, 2004 A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge, Fourth Edition, PMI, USA, 2008 A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge, Fifth Edition, PMI, USA, 2013 A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge, Sixth Edition, PMI, USA, 2017 Rozszerzenia: Oprócz podstawowej wersji standardu odnoszącej się do wszystkich dziedzin, PMI oferuje również 3 rozszerzenia: * Software Extension to the PMBOK Guide – dla branży oprogramowania IT * Construction Extension to the PMBOK Guide – dla branży budowlanej * Government Extension to the PMBOK Guide – dla instytucji rządowych Podejście do definiowania projektów: Zgodnie z metodą PMBOK Guide projekt to ograniczone w czasie działania, mające na celu stworzyć niepowtarzalny produkt, usługę lub rezultat. Struktura: Zgodnie z PMBOK, każdy projekt posiada swój cykl życia, czyli ciąg etapów lub faz w których znajduje się projekt od inicjacji do zamknięcia. PMBOK w wersji szóstej definiuje 49 procesów realizowanych w cyklu życia projektu, podzielonych na 5 grup. Grupy procesów wzajemnie na siebie oddziałują. Procesy połączone są ze sobą wkładami i rezultatami. Rezultaty z jednego procesu mogą być wkładem do następnych, niekoniecznie w ramach tej samej grupy procesów. Grupy procesów nie są tożsame z fazami cyklu życia projektu. Zgodnie z metodyką, zarządzanie projektem wiąże się z zastosowaniem procesów w połączeniu z wiedzą, umiejętnościami, technikami i narzędziami. Każdemu procesowi towarzyszy zestaw zasileń, czyli informacji i dokumentów niezbędnych do rozpoczęcia procesu, zestaw technik i narzędzi pomocnych w jego realizacji oraz zestaw rezultatów będący efektem jego realizacji. W celu zakończenia projektu sukcesem należy dostosować metodykę do potrzeb specyfiki projektu, czyli wybrać niezbędne procesy, spośród przedstawionych grup procesów, przełożyć, dostosować finalny produkt projektu do specyfiki projektowej, zrealizować wymagania stawiane przez otoczenie projektu w tym jego interesariuszy oraz zbilansować zakres, koszt, czas, jakość, zasoby i ryzyko, by w efekcie osiągnąć postawione na wstępie cele. Struktura procesów opiera się na dwóch kryteriach grupowania. * Pierwszy wymiar grupowania procesów - grupuje procesy w dziesięć obszarów wiedzy, do których należą: * Zarządzanie zakresem w projekcie. Obejmuje procesy służące zapewnieniu, że projekt zawiera wszystkie prace, które muszą być wykonane, aby projekt wykonać i tylko te prace. Skupia się na określaniu i kontrolowaniu co jest, a co nie jest zakresem projektu. Pojęcie zakresu może odnosić się zarówno do projektu, jak i produktu. Zakres produktu to funkcje i udogodnienia, które mają być zawarte w produkcie. Natomiast zakres projektu obejmuje pracę, która musi zostać wykonana w celu dostarczenia produktu posiadającego określone funkcje i udogodnienia. Obecne tu procesy, to: inicjacja, planowanie zakresu, definicja zakresu, weryfikacja zakresu oraz nadzór zmian zakresu. * Zarządzanie czasem w projekcie. Zarządzanie czasem obejmuje procesy wymagane dla zapewnienia ukończenia projektu we właściwym czasie. Obszar ten obejmuje: identyfikację działań, które muszą zostać wykonane dla osiągnięcia celów projektu, identyfikację i udokumentowanie zależności między działaniami, estymowanie czasu potrzebnego dla wykonania poszczególnych działań, analizowanie kolejności działań, czasów trwania oraz wymaganych zasobów pod kątem stworzenia harmonogramu oraz nadzorowanie zmian do harmonogramu. Procesy te w przypadku małych projektów są często postrzegane jako jeden. * Zarządzanie kosztami w projekcie. Zarządzanie kosztami ma na celu zapewnienie, że projekt zostanie zrealizowany zgodnie z założonym budżetem. Obejmuje ono: określanie zasobów ludzkich, materiałowych, maszynowych potrzebnych dla realizacji projektu, estymację kosztów tych zasobów w ilościach potrzebnych dla projektu, budżetowanie, czyli alokację zasobów do poszczególnych jednostek pracy oraz kontrolę zmian w budżecie. Zarządzanie kosztami w projekcie koncentruje się głównie na zasobach potrzebnych do jego realizacji. * Zarządzanie jakością w projekcie. Zarządzanie jakością obejmuje procesy, które mają zapewnić, że projekt zaspokoi potrzeby, dla których został powzięty. Procesy opisane w tej części w zamierzeniu powinny być kompatybilne z serią norm dotyczących systemów jakości ISO 9000. Warto także zobaczyć normę ISO 10007, która traktuje o jakości właśnie w obszarze zarządzania projektami (jakkolwiek oceny tej normy w środowisku PM są raczej pozbawione entuzjazmu). To ogólne podejście powinno być także zgodne z filozofią zarządzania przez jakość. * Zarządzanie zasobami ludzkimi w projekcie. Zarządzanie zasobami ludzkimi w projekcie dotyczy procesów, dzięki którym można budować zespół projektowy i kierować nim. Procesy te służą do bardziej efektywnego wykorzystania ludzi w projekcie, w tym klientów, sponsorów i innych uczestników. Obszar ten obejmuje: planowanie zarządzania zasobami ludzkimi, pozyskiwanie zespołu projektowego, kształtowanie zespołu projektowego oraz zarządzanie zespołem projektu. Istnieje szeroki zakres literatury z tej dziedziny, który obejmuje między innymi: przywództwo, komunikację, negocjacje, delegowanie, motywowanie, coaching, mentoring, budowę zespołów, rozwiązywanie konfliktów, rekrutację, relacje w pracy, regulacje dotyczące bezpieczeństwa i zdrowia, itp. * Zarządzanie komunikacją w projekcie. Zarządzanie komunikacją obejmuje procesy służące zapewnieniu terminowemu i właściwemu tworzeniu, gromadzeniu, rozpowszechnianiu, przechowywaniu i usuwaniu informacji. Tworzy istotne połączenia między ludźmi, ideami oraz informacjami potrzebnymi dla osiągnięcia sukcesu. Każdy zatrudniony w projekcie musi być przygotowany do wysyłania i odbierania komunikatów w języku projektu i musi rozumieć jak komunikacja, w której biorą udział jako osoby wpływa całość projektu. Należy zwrócić tu uwagę na modele nadawca-odbiorca, pętle sprzężenia zwrotnego, bariery komunikacji, rodzaj mediów używanych w komunikacji, metody zapisu, techniki prezentacji, sposoby organizowania spotkań. * Zarządzanie ryzykiem w projekcie. Zarządzanie ryzykiem w projekcie to obszar poprzez który kierownik projektu może systematycznie szacować szanse powodzenia planu projektu, a także identyfikować oraz przygotowywać się z wyprzedzeniem do sytuacji mogących wpłynąć na jego przebieg. Zadaniem tego obszaru jest: przeprowadzenie analizy ryzyk, identyfikacja ryzyka, scharakteryzowanie, opracowanie planu zapobiegania (tzw. strategia proaktywna) i reakcji na ryzyko, gdy nastąpi (tzw. strategia reaktywna), a także monitorowanie i nadzór nad ryzykiem. Każdy rodzaj ryzyka może być opisany z uwzględnieniem prawdopodobieństwa oraz siły oddziaływania na projekt, natomiast procesy wchodzące w skład obszaru zarządzania ryzykiem mają za zadanie maksymalizację prawdopodobieństwa i siły oddziaływania szans oraz minimalizację zagrożeń. * Zarządzanie zamówieniami w projekcie. Zarządzanie zamówieniami obejmuje zdobywanie dóbr i usług spoza organizacji wykonującej projekt. Obszar ten jest badany z perspektywy kupującego oraz relacji kupujący-dostawca. Zwykle dostawca wykonuje swoją pracę jako projekt (jest jednorazowa i niepowtarzalna). W takich przypadkach kupujący staje się klientem, a przez to kluczowym uczestnikiem dla dostawcy. Zespół projektowy dostawcy musi się skupić na wszystkich procesach zarządzania projektami, a nie tylko na obszarze zarządzania zleceniami. Warunki kontraktu stają się jednym z głównych wejść do wielu procesów dostawcy. * Zarządzanie zaangażowaniem interesariuszy w projekcie. Dzięki zarządzaniu zaangażowaniem interesariuszy w projekcie, kierownik projektu poprzez rozpoznane oczekiwania oraz interesy, może dbać o poprawne relacje z osobami i instytucjami, które mają wpływ na projekt. Satysfakcja interesariuszy staje się bowiem coraz bardziej istotna przy ocenie sukcesu projektu. Zarządzanie zaangażowaniem interesariuszy w projekcie obejmuje: rozpoznanie interesariuszy, zaplanowanie strategii współpracy z interesariuszami, zapewnienie realizacji współpracy oraz monitorowanie efektów działań. * Zarządzanie integracją projektu. Zarządzanie integracją projektu zawiera te procesy, które są potrzebne dla zapewnienia, że różne elementy projektu są właściwie koordynowane. Obejmuje dokonywanie wyborów między celami dla zaspokojenia lub przewyższenia oczekiwań i wymagań udziałowców. Głównymi procesami w integracji projektu są: tworzenie planu projektu (tworzenie jednego, spójnego dokumentu na podstawie rezultatów innych procesów planowania), wykonywanie planu projektu (realizacja planu projektu poprzez wykonywanie działań w nim zawartych) oraz ogólny nadzór zmian (koordynowanie zmian w całym projekcie). * Drugi wymiar grupowania procesów - opiera się na cyklu zarządzania projektami, w którym możemy wyróżnić: * grupę procesów rozpoczęcia (inicjowania) - obejmującą procesy sformułowania celów, przyjęcia założeń, obsadzenia kluczowych ról w projekcie oraz zapewnienia formalnego zatwierdzenia projektu w organizacji, * grupę procesów planowania - obejmującą procesy przygotowania i planowania działań niezbędnych do realizacji projektu, * grupę procesów realizacji - obejmującą procesy wykonawcze, które zapewniają realizację prac i postępów projektu zgodnie z opracowanym planem, * grupę procesów monitorowania i kontroli - obejmującą procesy monitorowania postępów prac w projekcie oraz interpretacji odchyleń, aby w razie gdy zajdzie potrzeba podjąć odpowiednie działania zapobiegawcze lub/i korygujące, * grupę procesów zakończenia (zamknięcia) - obejmującą procesy zamknięcia i rozliczenia wszystkich działań podejmowanych w projekcie i pozyskania formalnego odbioru projektu. Podejście do sukcesu projektu: W PMBOK Guide sukcesem rozumiano dostarczanie produktu, który jest zgodny z wymaganiami. Postać kierownika projektu: PMBOK Guide nie koliduje z działaniami zarządczymi, które wychodzą poza kompetencje menedżera projektu, sponsora lub kierownictwa organizacji. Metoda jest skoncentrowana na kierowniku projektu i jego działalności. Kierownik projektu według PMBOK Guide jest samodzielnym, decyzyjnym i jest bliższym do biznesu niż do zespołu wytwórczego, chociaż może być kierownikiem zespołu wytwórczego. Nie zajmuje się dostarczaniem produktów, przecież ma zarządzać projektem jako całością. Wdrożenie metod: PMBOK Guide zawiera dużo elementów, które można zebrać zgodnie z potrzebami i stworzyć własną metodykę projektową, która pasowałaby do konkretnego projektu. Tę metodykę nie da się wprost wdrożyć w życie. Ona też ma być wprowadzona do organizacji stopniowo, a nie w całości. Najważniejszymi elementami są WBS i karta projektu. Źródła: A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge, Third Edition, PMI, USA, 2004 A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge, Fourth Edition, PMI, USA, 2008 A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge, Fifth Edition, PMI, USA, 2013 A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge, Sixth Edition, PMI, USA, 2017 Kompendium wiedzy o zarządzaniu projektami, MT&DC, Warszawa, 2006 A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge, Fourth Edition, wydanie polskie PMI/MT&DC, Warszawa, 2009 A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge, Fifth Edition, wydanie polskie PMI/MT&DC, Warszawa, 2013 Praca zbiorowa. (2013). A Guide to the Project Management Body of Knowledge (PMBOK® Guide) – Fifth Edition, PMI, Newton Square. Praca zbiorowa. (2009). PRINCE2™ - Skuteczne zarządzanie projektami, The Stationery Office. Wyrozębski P. (2011). Metodyka PRINCE2 w Metodyki zarządzania projektami, wyd. Bizarre, Warszawa. Kaczorowska A. (2016). Ocena pojedynczych projektów oraz realizowanych w środowisku wieloprojektowym, Innowacje w zarządzaniu i inżynierii produkcji, Oficyna Wydawnicza Polskiego Towarzystwa Zarządzania Produkcją, Opole Project Management Body of Knowledge, PMI, Newtown Square, 2000 Świętoniowska J. (2015). Podejście kontekstowe w zarządzaniu projektami, Studia Ekonomiczne / Uniwersytet Ekonomiczny w Katowicach. Informatyka i Ekonometria (1), nr 216 Szyjewski Z. (2004). Metodyki zarządzania projektami informatycznymi, Wydawnictwo Placet, Warszawa Targiel K. S. (2017). Zarządzanie projektami w projektach technicznych i informatycznych, Zeszyty Naukowe. Organizacja i Zarządzanie / Politechnika Śląska, z. 108, nr kol. 1983 Trocki M. (red.) (2011). Metodyki zarządzania projektami, Wydawnictwo Bizarre, Warszawa Trocki M. (red.) (2017). Metodyki i standardy zarządzania projektami, Polskie Wydawnictwo Ekonomiczne, Warszawa